


Dreamcatcher

by Aro_Kin



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cavity - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Frostbite, Pitch is a sassy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Kin/pseuds/Aro_Kin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~Heavily influenced by Rosaria_Bec's fic... almost entirely influenced by it actually. No shame!<br/>Also this <a href="http://aro-kin.tumblr.com/post/39335284175/taiyari-an-incomplete-scene-from-this">fanart</a> which was also influenced by the aforementioned.<br/>I have a lot of Pitch feels.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dare you say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589300) by [Guilty_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Witch/pseuds/Guilty_Witch). 



> ~Heavily influenced by Rosaria_Bec's fic... almost entirely influenced by it actually. No shame!  
> Also this [fanart](http://aro-kin.tumblr.com/post/39335284175/taiyari-an-incomplete-scene-from-this) which was also influenced by the aforementioned.  
> I have a lot of Pitch feels.

Her wings were fluttering almost as fast as her heart as she rushed from her palace to North’s workshop. She clutched a small box to her chest as she flew with precision with a couple fairies flew close behind. “North,” She flew past the yetis and landed gently on a railing, “Is he here yet?” She asked as she followed her jolly friend into the workshop where his yeti and elves were hard at work.  
“He is not,” North chuckled looking back at his dear friend Toothiana while she folded back her wings. She seemed a bit out of sorts, more so then usual. He motioned for her to place her gift under a massive Christmas tree. This was a birthday party, but it didn’t seem to matter to North. Anything involving gifts called for an elaborately decorated tree. The Sandman circled the tree slowly with a glass of eggnog in his hand impressed.  
There was a hollow sound and a hole opened up behind Toothiana and out popped Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny apologized for his tardiness and sat a large vibrantly painted egg under the tree. “Is the lil’ mutant here, yet?” He glanced around briefly before being shoved by a yeti. He shot the hairy beast a glare before the guest of honor blew in on a bitter breeze.  
“Don’t tell me you’re all waiting for me?” Jack smiled as he landed on the ground lightly behind Tooth. He looked around the shop and before he could acknowledge the gifts under the tree Toothiana whirled behind him and pushed him into the middle of the group.  
“Happy birthday, Jack!” She and North shouted at the top of their lungs with Sandy making cake and balloon images above his head. “Happy birthday, mate,” Bunnymund chimed in a beat later.  
Jack’s face twisted from confusion to shock to near tears. He hadn’t had a real birthday since he was human. He was still holding back the tears when North began to squeeze the air from his lungs. “Easy, North,” Tooth chirped simply giving him a pat on the shoulder. She quickly flew to the tree and brought over her gift, “Open mine first!” She pushed the box into the Guardian’s arms. She hovered in front of him watching his features closely to gage his reaction to his gift.  
Jack pulled a plush fairy holding onto a gold coin out of the box and smiled, “Did you make this?” Toothiana nodded her head quickly with a wide smile on her face. “Thanks,” He pulled the hovering fairy into a hug and felt her wings still as he released her. He grinned and she was hovering again.  
“You’re welco-” She couldn’t finish before North and his yetis were shoving their gifts in Jack’s arms. Tooth unruffled her feathers and looked down at Sandy, who just stared at her with one brow raised. “What?” A dancing fairy appeared over his head as it mimicked the enthusiasm that she’d shown. “Oh, stop!” She waved the sand away and took a glass of eggnog from one of the elves. Sandy followed her still, but kept his thoughts to himself. She hovered with her arms crossed as she watched the joy on her friends faces as they gave the newest guardian his gifts.  
She flew over when Bunnymund’s gift was used to send one of the elves flying out of the workshop. She caught the little guy and set him onto the floor gently. “Oops,” Jack gave them a sheepish grin, but shared a laugh with Bunny as he taught the man how to properly use a slingshot. How a slingshot came out of that egg was still a mystery.  
After all the gifts were opened, North’s, Bunny’s, Tooth’s, Sandy’s (which sent the group into an early nap), and even the yetis and elves, the party really began. Other Guardian’s had arrived as well. The moon even showed up briefly during the night. Toothiana nearly had to drag Jack to the dance floor to show Sandy that he wasn’t the only one with moves. Jack nervously laughed his way back to the edge of the makeshift dance floor as Tooth continued to dance with the golden sand and soon with her old friend North. He twirled her and they moved across the floor as if they owned it. Her steps were so light, barely touching the ground and she was so drawn in by the music and her friends that she almost didn’t feel the tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a shy Jack, though he tried to hide his shyness with indifference. His hand was out, offered to her.  
Toothiana’s took his hand and they danced. Slowly at first both of their steps so light that they barely made contact with the floor. Jack pulled her into the air and they picked up speed as the Russian music pulsed through the room. She felt a chill as flakes of snow swirled around them. A squeak, a dip, and she was staring into his eyes. More like blue pools of a frozen abyss. A cold breath brushed her lips and her eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. She’d never thought of them being anything more than friends, but she was seriously considering it.  
They parted and for a moment it was just the two of them. Soon, however, reality was back and Bunnymund was shouting for the two to get a room. Jack’s cheeks flushed a pale pink while Tooth lit up like a stop light. “Um…” Jack began before Tooth quickly slid out of his arms and drifted down to the yeti bar next to a proud Sandy. The images over his head were along the lines of:  
 _Called it._  
Toothiana felt the temperature drop besides her and looked over at Jack. “Er… thanks for the dance,” She smiled sheepishly as she glanced back to see Bunnymund being swung around by a yeti and North cheering them on. Sandy pointed his index and middle finger at Tooth and then back to his eyes as he walked away from the two giving her a wink before joining the others on the dance floor.  
They sat in silence, drinking the eggnog until their heads began to spin. Then the conversation started. It began over the color of Toothiana’s feathers and somehow drifted to where Baby Tooth had gone. They kept going, chatting and laughing long after the party was over and long after they’d left. “Oh my,” Tooth sang as she drifted into her ever busy workshop.  
“Hey!” Jack was swarmed by the tooth fairies as they nuzzled and kissed him. Toothiana kindly shooed them away before taking Jack’s hand and flying up into one of the towers. “Tooth…” He said in shock as he looked around her room. He stumbled a bit when his feet touched the ground and looked over the beautiful fairy in front of him.  
Toothiana bit her bottom lip as she pulled him closer. His cool fingers brushed through the feathers on her back. Her head fell back and his icy lips touched her neck sending a shiver through her body. The fairy wasn’t sure how much she wanted from Jack in the future, but she knew what she wanted right then. 

A week or so after Jack’s party everything seemed to go back to normal. Sure, Tooth and Jack still talked, but nothing much seemed to come from what happened on his birthday. Tooth was working hard sending out fairies and helping them file away teeth at impossible speeds. She didn’t even notice the sun rise and her fairies began to switch off. Most of them settled into tiny nests throughout the palace while the rest continued to take coins and race out to collect teeth. She took a heaving breath as she turned to take her first break since the previous day only to bump into someone. “Jack!” She chirped alert. “What brings you here?” She asked as they drifted over to a ledge where they could sit for a bit. She still had a lot of work to do.  
Jack leaned on his staff as he gave the tired fairy a confused look, “I was hoping we could fly today,” He said beginning to realize that that might not be an option, “and you know, have some fun,” He whistled a low tune and it began to snow around Tooth.  
Tooth closed her eyes and smiled as she swung her legs over the ledge. She folded her wings in to give them a bit of a rest but her heart was still fluttering like a hummingbird. “I wish I could,” She sighed leaning on his shoulder, “But, it’s been really busy lately,” She felt his arm on her shoulder and her eyes opened, “It’s hockey season… the busiest season,” She tried to spread her wings but Jack pulled her into a tight hug. She paused and closed her eyes burying her face into his sweater for a moment as she tried to forget how much work she had. She loved the children and their memories, but sometimes she really wished that she could have more days like Jack’s party. She nuzzled his shoulder and felt his cool hands run up her back and it reminded her of the night they shared and how euphoric it was. But that was it, euphoric, lustful, and fun.  
Toothiana pushed away from the Guardian and hovered away from the ledge. “I get it,” Jack said defeated and got to his feet. He started to leave, but he quickly returned and placed a chilling kiss on her lips. “See ya, Tooth,” He grinned before flying away.  
The fairy floated back to her post with her lips pressed firmly together. She wasn’t sure what she’d gotten herself into. A light pecking in the back of her mind warned her to be forward with Jack. “Baby Tooth?” She looked down at the small fairy as she chirped and whistled. “What? But he’s gone. Swallowed by his nightmares,” She wrinkled her brow at Baby Tooth. “How?” The little fairy handed her queen a grain of black sand and lowered her head. “This can’t be…” She whispered as she held up the black sand that Pitch once used. There was no way that his nightmares were still out running ramped.  
The little fairy chirped ideas while Tooth tried to think of her own. “No,” She nearly hissed as she stared down at the grain of sand, “We can’t tell the others until we’re certain. There is too much on the line to pull the other’s away from their jobs,” She sighed and went back to work, determined to figure out what was going on after nightfall. If Pitch was back then she’d only find him after the sun set. Plus, she’ll have Manny to look out for her. 

Later that night Toothiana and Baby Tooth went in search for Pitch or any sign of his nightmares. The first place they checked was where the bed in the forest was. Nothing. The ground was smooth as if there’d never been a cavernous hole. Tooth balled her fist and looked around for any sign of _anything_. She looked up at Manny hoping that he could give her a hint, but he only lit her path as she continued searching. 

Deep in a cave far below the surface he laid there, asleep. For a moment he was calm, but then the cave around him darkened as the walls pulsed to life. The pale man withered and gasped as he tried to fight the nightmares. They’d been torturing him for months and he was growing weaker and weaker against them. They’d bring back memories that he made sure to bury deep in the caverns of his mind. Things he never wanted to relive again.  
 _“Daddy!” She choked. “Daddy, I’m scared!” She was crying now. Pitch rammed the door to her room repeatedly trying his dammest to get in. “Daddy, I’m scared!” She screamed almost in pain. He didn’t say anything to reassure her, he just fought to get into that room because he knew that no matter what he HAD to get into that room._  
 _“I’m coming, darling,” A voice so distance from his own called calmly to the girl, “Don’t you worry, daddy’s here,” Pitch stopped for a moment releasing the door handle. Did he really have a daughter?_  
 _“Daddy!” That familiar voice called. “Daddy, I’m scared!” It wouldn’t stop! His heart was racing as if he should get to her urgently, but he couldn’t remember why. Why should he care? “Daddy!” Why wouldn’t she stop?_  
 _Pitch could feel the hot tears fall down his cheek as the dark hall grew darker and shadows launched out, taking hold of him. The door was torn open and a gelatinous shadow squirmed forward crying in_ that _voice. “Daddy?” She –no, it called to him. “Pitch!” The walls began to shake at this new voice, this new trick. “Pitch!” He could feel himself weaken as the shadow before him began to take on a familiar shape. “Pitch, wake up!” It was a Guardian, one of the people responsible for sending him into this endless hell._  
His eyes shot open causing the woman above him to jump. She held a staff tightly in one hand with the other on his shoulder. She pulled him a bit, but he didn’t bother to move. “Pitch, come on. I don’t know how long I can hold them off,” Her voice was urgent, but why should he believe her? She’d just as well see him dead, wouldn’t she?  
“Leave me, fairy,” He sighed letting his eyes close, but she wasn’t having any of it. He was jolted awake as she tried her hardest to push him into an upright position. “Why are you doing this?” He hissed pulling away from her and sliding over to a wall.  
“Because, Pitch,” Her eyes were full of concern, but her voice held an air of uncertainty, “This is wrong. No one should suffer this,” She could feel Baby Tooth shivering in her crown. “Please,” She offered him her hand.  
Pitch Black, eyed her hand for a long while, leaving this never ending nightmare would be more than a dream. It was impossible. The fearlings may let her leave the cave, but he was bound there in his current state. He looked back into her violet eyes. They were so full of hope, but at the same time he could see the memories flash through her eyes of the other times they’d encountered and how unpleasant they’d been. Not that this was any less pleasant, he just wasn’t the one attacking her this time. She called his name one more time and his hand shot out to hers. He wasn’t even sure how or why. “Tooth-” She pulled him through the caves so quickly, fighting off the fearlings as if they were nothing more than dream-sand. When they were outside and under the moonlight Pitch seemed to be untouchable. The nightmares tried to get close to him, but they couldn’t. Soon they’d flee and the fairy that had saved him would crouch down.  
“Pitch…” She swallowed as his hollow eyes looked up at her. He was on his knees in the dirt looking more lost then before. “I –I am so sorry for what happened to you,” She spoke and reached a hand out to touch his hair. At first he didn’t move as her tiny hand rubbed the side of his head slowly, letting the strands of hair fall between her fingers. But then, in a quick jerking motion he pulled away.  
“This is all your fault. You Guardian’s did this to me,” His pale yellow eyes began to burn a bright gold, but only for a moment. He had no fight left in him. “Just… just leave me so that they can finish the job,” He let his head hang.  
Toothiana took a breath trying to think about what she should do. She couldn’t leave him. Not after seeing what his fate was. Not after watching the pain and fear on his face while he dreamt. She couldn’t. She refused. “No,” She took his arm. “You’re coming with me for now,” She said pulling a now confused Pitch to his feet.  
“How many times must I tell you?” He hissed as he was pulled up and into the air. “Put me down you elaborate buzzard!” He tried to fight against her, but one look down and he was silent for the duration of the flight.  
He wasn’t completely _there_ when he was brought into the Tooth Fairy’s Palace. He saw the busy fairies stop in their tracks and give him fearful looks, but after some mumbled voices they were back to work. Then something soft beneath him and her voice, “Pitch,” She pushed his hair back from his face gently. It had grown in the months that he’d been in that cave, withering away. “Sleep… you are safe here,” She gave a sigh before standing. He didn’t say a word, just watched after her with those pale yellow eyes. He felt his body sink into the bed he was on and he closed his eyes. He tried not to think about where he was and who he was with. He just wanted to sleep without fear.

A few days later when Toothiana came in to check on her odd guest she found him sitting up and poking at a hole in his pillow. “Oh, you’re up!” She chirped a smile spreading across her face. She never thought that she’d be happy to see that gray faced man up and moving.  
“Yes,” Pitch began as his eyes landed on her. He glanced around the room having yet to dream in this bright place. The light from outside was a hassle at first but the fairy hung up some curtains to block out most of it. “Why am I still here, fairy?” He asked darkly.  
“Well,” She paused and walked over to the bed, “Because you were suffering,” She pulled the pillow away from him and set it aside, “And as a Guardian I can’t stand by while you’re tortured,” She felt a bit like a hypocrite as she said that. It was the Guardian’s fault that he was in that cave in the first place.  
The corners of his mouth pulled down as if he were expecting a different answer. “Why do this?” He gestured to the room. “You could have left me in the forest. The man in the moon would have kept the fearlings at bay long enough for me to flee,” He stated as if he had the energy to flee. He just couldn’t understand why his was welcomed into his enemy’s lair. He huffed and his eyes darted around the room trying to avoid looking at those fluttering wings. “You should have killed me!” He shouted watching her land. Her expression and wings dropped slowly.  
“Pitch…” She was a Guardian and children always came first. Always. But she never liked taking another life. It went against everything she believed in. “I can’t let you suffer,” She said again and could tell that he was just getting angrier and angrier. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, “I was only looking for you because one of my fairies found some of your black dream sand,” She watched the confusion cross his face.  
“Well, I suppose that they would need nightmares to sustain…” He looked away from her, “I guess that my suffering wasn’t enough,” He looked almost betrayed.  
“You can stay here as long as you need too,” She walked to the door, “Just… behave,” She gave him a weak smile before leaving the room. She flew down to her main station and spotted Jack. Perfect, she needed a distraction. He flew over to her side and pulled her into a hug before going on about how much Jamie has grown and how many other kids could see him now. At first she was smiling almost as bright as he was, but then she thought about Pitch and how no one could see him. No one wanted to see him, because he brought nightmares. No one believed in him…  
“Tooth?” Jack waved his staff in front of her face, “Are you alright?” He asked as she snapped back to the present. She gave him a reassuring smile and she could almost see him melt. Her hand traced the zipper of his jacket as she pulled him closer. He was certainly the perfect distraction. Before Toothiana could fully enjoy the kiss Jack tore away from her and aimed his staff. “Pitch, what are you doing here?” Tooth’s eye grew wide as her already speeding heart sped up.  
“I could ask you the same question,” Pitch spoke smoothly as he ran a hand over the railing. “When did you two become a thing?” He asked pointing a long slender finger between them.  
“We’re not a thing,” Toothiana sighed moving in front of Jack, “It’s okay, he’s not hurting anyone, I promise,” She said defending the Boogeyman. Jack’s jaw fell as he kept his staff up.  
“Yeah, I’m just trapped in this ridiculous bird cage until further notice. It’s basically a glorified prison,” He sighed while watching the fairies work. He’s watched them work before and it was actually somewhat relaxing, not to mention that most of them gave off a hint of fear.  
“Oh, shush!” Tooth glared at Pitch and watched him ignore her. He was too busy watching the fairies work. Jack tried to push past Tooth but she wouldn’t let him. “No, Jack, please,” She begged and received another look.  
“First, we’re not together? Next, you’re helping Pitch Black, and now, what?” He was so angry that his face was bright red. He lowered his staff.  
“Please, you can’t tell the others,” For some reason, her only concern at the moment was keeping Pitch safe. She couldn’t stand to see him like he was a few nights ago. She wanted to cry when she saw him surrounded by those fearlings eating at his soul. She looked back at Pitch, who didn’t seem to be paying attention to the two, and then back at Jack. “Please, only you and Manny know,” She whispered as if someone else would hear.  
Jack tilted his head to the side before lowering his staff and pulling her away from Pitch. “Toothiana…” His jaw was tight, “What are you going to do with him?” He asked still holding onto her forearm.  
She shook her head haven’t thought that far ahead. “I was just going to help him get better… you didn’t see him, it was horrible-” Jack dropped her arm and turned away from her. The look in her eyes, the worry and fear… the only other time she only held that look was for Jack when he couldn’t find his memory.  
“Just –I won’t tell,” He said before flying away.  
Toothiana watched after him almost feeling like she’d lost a friend. She bit her lower lip and slowly flew back into the palace. She looked at Pitch and wondered if he was worth it. Normally, she wouldn’t question the worth of a life, but he was the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King, Pitch Black. The reason they became Guardians. Her soul purpose when she was first created was to fight against this man, but she couldn’t bring herself to believe that he was completely evil. After all, he had fears big enough for the fearlings to feed on. “Come on, Pitch,” She sighed hovering next to him.  
“What? Didn’t listen to your boyfriend? Shame,” The sarcasm lingered in the air as his lips curved upward.  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” She mumbled not sure why she had to prove anything to him and led him back to his quarters. When she looked back he was inches away. His hand came up to the feathers framing her face.  
“You are very curious,” He looked over her features a moment before stepping past her. “In any case it is far too bright in here,” He said motioning towards the windows. Tooth narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, “Fine, let me suffer,” He placed the back of his hand on his forehead and pretended to faint. She didn’t budge. “You are so droll,” He scoffed falling into the bed he was becoming more and more acquainted with. Tooth rolled her eyes and left him alone. She wasn’t worried about him wreaking havoc in her palace. He was mostly useless for the time being.  
While the fairy worked she didn’t even notice the golden cloud fly in. It went straight back to the room with the mystery guest. “Oh, what do you want?” Pitch scowled at the Sandman as images appeared above his head. Pitch could understand him perfectly and could honestly careless that he wasn’t trusted by the Sandman. “Boohoo. I am a guest here!” He said with his hands on his hips. Sandy moved his hands rapidly as images appeared.  
“Brother or not, you have no say over with whom I stay with. Besides, she brought me here against my will. I wanted to be left alone…” He mumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. He gave a huff when his brother scolded him as if they were children. “I don’t give a flying fuck, Sandman,” He bent down to his level, “I’m not hurting anyone, so,” He used an ancient form of sign language to tell Sandy to _fuck off_.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Toothiana flew in as Sandy was preparing to punch Pitch in the face with a fistful of dream sand. “Sandy!” She cried and watched the short man whirl around to face her. He began talking to her in the sand, but it was too fast. “Sandy, wait,” She tried to slow him down.  
“He said that you’re crazy for allowing me this close to you,” Pitch chimed as he crossed the room and stood in front of her, “I mean, if I had enough power I could easily,” He vanished and before she could turn around his hand was on her neck, “Deceive you,” Sandy was ready to attack, but Pitch’s hand wasn’t tight, at all.  
“Sandy, no,” She begged and felt Pitch step around her keeping his hand wrapped around her neck.  
“You’re so frail… and yet,” He paid no attention to his brother as his hand pulled away from her, “You’d probably defeat me easily,” He vanished again and appeared on the bed with his fingers laced in his lap.  
Sandy pulled his friend out of the room and tried to warn her of the dangers that his brother possessed. “I know. Look,” She hesitated, “I don’t know why, but I trust him,” She strained hoping that he’d understand. Sandman pressed his lips together tightly and shook his head before giving her a loose hug and flying off on his cloud without another thought. “Why won’t anyone understand…” She wrapped her arms around her body only to be surrounded by her fairies. She felt better knowing that they’d never leave her side. Her eyes closed as they lifted her and brought her to a high perch in the palace for their queen to rest.  
Toothiana laid there and remarkably, she fell asleep. It was a seemingly short dreamless slumber. When she began to stir she could feel someone nearby and it wasn’t a fairy. Her eyes shot open and she saw Pitch. Sitting up she felt his hand on her wrist, “Can you stay?” He asked without turning his head. He felt her move into a sitting position and he released her hand. “Thank y-” She rested her head on his shoulder startling him.  
“Thank you,” She yawned as she closed her eyes. His body was tense as she nuzzled his shoulder. Soon she was asleep again and his body relaxed.  
“I remember old friend…” He eyed the moon as he spoke. He wasn’t particularly happy with what he remembered, and he and the moon were anything but friends. A hand unconsciously touched her head, smoothing down the feathers there. He looked down at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. His fingertips touched her cheek lightly and she began to stir. He quickly moved his hand away and returned his gaze to the moon.  
“Pitch,” She yawned again before looking up at her house guest, “do you want to stay here?” It was more of an offer then a question. 

Years past and eventually things did return to a sort of normality. North and Bunny learned of Pitch’s living arrangements and while North was welcoming, Bunny was understandably suspicious. Jack seemed to get over whatever feelings he had for Tooth and they rebuilt their friendship, however he was still skeptical of Pitch. Sandy still stays away from the Tooth Fairies. He only interacts during parties at North’s workshop. Pitch was never one to show up to such events. Speaking of, Pitch found a holiday perfect for his need for fear. Halloween became something that he could use to feed his powers. He wasn’t an official Guardian, and probably would never be, but Manny didn’t seem to find him a threat anymore.  
“Pitch!” Tooth shouted at her friend after he scared a child so bad that they fell and lost a tooth. “That is not funny,” She glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.  
“It is, just a little,” He laughed for a while longer but stopped when he realized that she wouldn’t be joining him in his joy. “Oh, fine. Buzz-kill,” He sighed and returned back to the palace for the night. Toothiana had been trying her best to keep him on the right track, and so far he’s only been scaring kids during Halloween, and occasionally, some miscreants on the Naughty List.  
Most of the fearlings were destroyed, but on occasion one or two may pop up. Nothing a Guardian couldn’t handle. “Oh, look,” Tooth showed Pitch the tooth that he knocked out. She tried to explain how perfect the tooth was and how it wasn’t ready to fall out. “But, look, it still has some blood and gum,” She giggled while he eyed her for a moment before smiling.  
“That’s disgusting, Toothiana,” He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. “Now, that should be one of my nightmares,” He joked and she punched him.  
Toothiana sorted the tooth before flying over to Pitch’s room. “Are you going to bed for the day?” She had installed real curtains to block out the sun for him once she fully trusted him.  
“Go away!” He pulled the blanket over his head and threw a pillow at Tooth. Quickly she picked up the pillow and threw it back at him. He pulled the cover down and glared at her. Toothiana prepared herself while Pitch grabbed a couple pillows from the plush bed. He had learned a thing or two from Jack Frost about fun, not that he’d show it in front of the others. Things like this only happened around Toothiana.  
“Make me,” Tooth challenged and the pillows began to fly. She tried to run at him with a pillow in her hand ready to attack him but slipped on some of the feathers from a previously torn pillow. She hoped that maybe she’d hit him on her way down to the ground, but no such luck. Instead he caught her by her arms and helped her up. She pouted and sat on the floor hugging the pillow while Pitch boasted about how he won the battle. “Just this once,” She reminded him.  
Pitch knelt down to her level and leaned in close, “Don’t be a sore loser, Tooth,” His voice was so smooth that she almost didn’t notice the heat rush to her face. He flicked her nose and she quickly got to her feet. “Candy for the loser?” He offered her a piece of chocolate and couldn’t help but to smile at her expression. Her cheeks were bright red, her feathers were puffed out, and she had the absolute cutest pout.  
“Why are you smiling?” She asked refusing the chocolate. She was the Tooth Fairy after all; she had to lead by example. Pitch leaned in close to her and he could hear the increase in her already fast heartbeat. “Pitch…” She whispered his name and sent chills down his spine. He nuzzled her neck like she’d done to him so many times before. She let out a squeak and he kissed her neck on impulse. His hands were still at his side as he waited for her to shove him away and sick her pet kangaroo on him, but she didn’t. She clutched onto his robes and pulled him closer. He kissed her again on the neck and her breath shook. His hands took her hips and his mouth claimed hers. He’d wanted this for so long that he’d nearly given up on her. Boy, was he glad that he persisted. Her kisses were so light starting off as quick little pecks and deepening into a long passionate kiss.  
A hand cupped her face while the fairy disrobed him. Both of her delicate hands grasped the sides of his face when his robe hit the floor. His hands came down under her bum and lifted her to his bed. The fairy pulled him down with her. “Too-” He nearly collapsed when her hand found its way inside his trousers. Pitch didn’t bother with words, as if he could, and instead bit off his own moan with a kiss. His hips thrust in her hand and the sound she made only made him pull her hand away. He pulled his trousers down but paused when he saw the fairy lick her glossy fingers.  
Pitch kissed her lips lovingly as he entered her for the first time. She moaned loudly nearly sounding like a scream and the devious smile that spread across his face only earned him a rough bite on his gray neck. He moved with her meeting her soft push with a rough thrust of his own making her cry out in pleasure.  
After they’d finished Toothiana laid wrapped in Pitch’s arms feeling safe and warm. She nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes. “I love you,” She whispered so softly that she’d almost hoped he missed it.  
Pitch didn’t say anything right away; he shifted a bit so that he was more comfortable before kissing the top of her head. “And I love you, Toothiana,” Since the day she saved his life.


End file.
